To Meet in Mistaken Identity
by Tekiri
Summary: Annabeth Chase sneaks into the Star City Airlines security and ends up meeting a not-so-normal mortal. / Oneshot.


**I've been thinking about this for a long time... It's a bit random, but I hope you enjoy it. :) RRE!**

***Disclaimer on profile.**

* * *

Annabeth sat on a bench in Star City, hoping to catch a glimpse of Rachel's fiery red hair or her colorful suitcase. She drums her fingers on the bench impatiently. Sneaking through security wasn't the easiest job in the world, especially with the dagger strapped on her arm. Annabeth tugged her jacket arm, hoping that no-one would catch a glimpse of bronze.

"Auntie Artemis?" Within seconds, a four-year old is hugging her, and she is taken by surprise. Seconds later, the redhead girl pulls away, Asian eyes reflecting displeasure. "You're not Auntie."

Annabeth chuckles, and lifts the child off. "Nope, I'm not." She looks around, but this time, for the child's parent. "Where's your-"

"Lian? Lian Harper, I swear-"

She kneels, facing the child. "Is your name Lian?"

Lian nodded innocently. "Then we better get you back to your parent."

"Lian?" Another redhead crashes into Annabeth, knocking them both onto a bench. Luckly, they weren't on top of each other. "What are you-" he abruptly stops, realizing that she is not who she thought she was.

She inspects him, for lack of a better word. His arms are lithe and muscular, like the advanced archers Annabeth co-teaches with Will. His muscles are tense, yet relaxed, like a cat ready to pounce in a blink of an eye. Annabeth sees a glint of red through the zippers of his red backpack.

He reminds her of a certain god who likes to call himself Fred.

Blue eyes narrow at her. "Artemis?"

She blinks. "Apo- Fred?"

They both wear matching confused expressions. "No, I'm not Fred. Name's Roy. And you are?"

"Annabeth." She holds out a hand, and he shakes it. "Is this your daughter?"

She sees the spark of pride in his sharp eyes. "Yup. Say hi Lian." The girl, suddenly shy, waves behind her father's leg. "So what brings you here?"

"Waiting for-" she stops. She snuck through security to wait for someone, and she didn't have any baggage. She cursed at herself silently.

"Snuck through too?" Roy shifts the bag on his shoulder, and smiles at Annabeth's shocked look. " We're waiting for her mom."

"Waiting for a friend." She explains, her grey eyes search through the crowd. "You do a sport?"

She could tell that he's trying not to look surprised. "Yeah. Archery." He shifts the bag on his shoulders again.

"Like Green Arrow?"

He nods, still trying to repress the emotion. "Yes. Like GA." He's still trying to wonder how she added everything up so quickly.

"GA?"

He shrugs, trying to look nonchalant. "His name's a mouthful." He swears he could see the glint of metal under her sleeve. "Why are you wearing a jacket? It's kind of stuffy in here." It's such a simple sentence, but he could tell that she understands the encoded words: _your weapon is showing_.

She tugs on the sleeve again, wondering how he could see through the Mist. Then again, the Reach tampered the earth; she wouldn't be surprised if the Mist was tampered to. "I think it's a bit cold, actually." _Thank you_.

Roy nods. "Where are you from?"

"California. You live around here?" Annabeth's demigod sixth sense told her that she wasn't meeting an ordinary person.

"Yup." Annabeth tapped her foot and drummed her fingers on the bench. He raised an eyebrow. "Impatient?"

"No, just my ADHD." Seconds later, the duo hears a scream. Annabeth stood up, muttering in Greek. "That would be me."

Before he could ask, she sprinted towards the noise. Roy tapped his comm. "Hey Dick? Can you do me a favor?"

_'What?'_

He headed to the bathroom, Lian at his heels. "Hack the Star City's airport cameras. Wait, can you even do that from up there?"  
_  
__'I'm amazing like that.'_

"And can you get Wally***** down here? I need someone to watch Lian."  
_  
__'I thought she was with a babysitter.'__  
_  
"She wanted to see her mom."

"Oh, I see." Wally's hands rested on Lian's shoulders and he smiled at Roy.

"Dick?"

_'Hacked. Go on, I'd prefer that you change in the bathroom.'__  
_

_._

"Hey!" Annabeth yelled at the Minotaur. "My boyfriend beat you twice, so would you do me a favor and stay in Hades please?"

"Hades? Why not hell?" Red Arrow fired at the Minotaur, and watched the arrow bounce off. "I'd like an explanation please."

Annabeth snorted and dodged the axe. "Right now? Aren't we a bit busy?" She tossed him a packet of bronze arrowheads. "These will kill it."

Red Arrow screwed an arrowhead and fired, digging into its shoulder. It roared in pain. "Kill? I don't kill."

"Then the Minotaur will end up killing you." She thrusted her dagger into its hand. It dropped the axe, billowing. "And don't worry- it will reincarnate."

"Is that bad?"

"Bad for me, good for you, since you're not allowed to kill."

Roy fired another arrow. "Yeah, can't break an important promise like that."

He thought he saw a streak of pain in her eyes. "We've got to get it away from the civilians."

"Well, that's going to be impossible." He nocked another arrow. "We're Star _City_."

She sighed, despite the circumstance, and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Hey, any weaknesses?" He asked.

"The chinks in the armor, obviously." Annabeth flipped out of the way. "His muzzle and eyes. Don't aim for the stubs on his head- that's where the horns were before my boyfriend plucked them off."

"You faced this thing before?"

She took the time to give him the classic _you-are-an-idiot_ look. "My boyfriend did. Twice."

"Well, that must be annoying."

"It is." The Minotaur roared. "I think we agitated it. Soon it'll burst."

"Burst?"

"Into golden dust. Like confetti."

"Where do you learn this? Monsterology?"

She shrugged. "I'll admit it- it's a good class."

Red Arrow ignored her remark and fired, the arrow reaching its mark and digging into the monster's muzzle. It burst into golden dust. The superhero sneezed and began to screw of the Celestial bronze arrowheads.

Annabeth picked up the spoil of war- a hoof. She tossed it to him. "Here. Take it. Give it to your kid, or something."

The two froze, realizing the slip-up. "Here." Roy unfroze, handing the Celestial bronze tips to Annabeth.

She shook her head. "No, you take them."

"Why? I don't need them."

"Maybe for the monsters under her bed." Annabeth said, her comment hushed. "Take them. For emergencies. If you discover that you're a son of Apollo, or something." She smiles, as if the statement was an inside joke.

He placed them in his quiver and Annabeth started to walk away. "Wait? No explanation?"

She smiled playfully. "I think Nightwing will be able to figure that out." She talked, tone back to normal, and spotted a security camera. "He's probably filming this whole thing."

Roy heard a '_This girl's good._' from the other side of his comm. "We're going to search you up, you know."

Annabeth nodded acceptably. "It's best to research the unknown."

He nodded at her, and she sheathed her knife. "Well, I need to go find Rach-"

"Annabeth!" as if on cue, Rachel ran in arms out for a hug. She stopped, seeing that Annabeth and Red Arrow were covered in golden dust. She looked back and forth. "Well, someone needs a bath." The girls laughed and embraced. Rachel then turned to Red Arrow, not knowing what to do.

Red Arrow rocked back and forth on his heels awkwardly. "Hi?"

.

_Fin._

_._

* * *

**Hey. Finished typing this at 1 in the morning. It's my first time staying up late to finish a story, actually. :) Hope you enjoyed it.****  
**

***This takes place after _Endgame_, so let's just say that Wally came back out of the Speed Force. WAAAAAAAAAAALLY! (sniffs)**


End file.
